


Learn to Be Content [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+ AU Headcanons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Different Sensei AU, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team as Family, Universe Alteration, ramble fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: 5+ AU Headcanons rambling (sort of) fic:Naruto + AU where Team 7 gets a different sensei?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn to Be Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168068) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Learn%20to%20Be%20Content.mp3) | 23:52 | 18.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/learn-to-be-content) |  |   
  
### Music

_Pinocchio_ by Ore Ska Band

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
